Obsessed Much?
by Ethania
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, so it's probably not the best. So, it's pretty much about how Rinoa is trying to win Squall's heart. She is really self-absorbed so there is Rinoa bashing in this. Rinoa fans DON'T read unless you want to be deeply offended. You couldn't say that there is Squffie in this, but Yuffie and Squall are a couple in this fanfic. Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

This is a story dedicated to my un-named friend who has her birthday coming up. Happy birthday! As i said, this is my first fanfic so it probably isn't the best.

_Obssessed, Much?_

My name is Rinoa Heartilly and I am _in love_ with Squall Leonhart. As his hand caressed my cheek, I felt my body shiver at his touch. I-

"Miss Heartilly, are you paying _any_ attention?" my college teacher, Mrs Loire asked.

"Uh, yes, Miss!" I replied mid-fantasy.

Okay, maybe he didn't exactly do that, but he probably will, one day! Then I'll marry him and our kids will be named Rinoa. Jnr and Squall. Jnr. Cute, right?! Maybe not. Maybe RAine and Laguna. That'll probably make my future parents in law happy. I can't seem to figure out why Squall's last name is Leonhart not Loire or why he hasn't-

"Must I ask again, Rinoa?" Mrs Loire asked.

"Sorry again, Miss!" I cried out forcing myself to focus. I couldn't possibly though. To think that tonight at the college charity fund ball, Squall could ask me to and eh'll kiss me under the moonlight and never let go, we'll run-

Brrring, brrring, brrring.

I was cut off by the last bell of the day. finally, I could go home and get ready for the ball.

"Hey, Rinoa!" Quistis Trepe greeted me cheerfully as I walked down the hallway.

She may have acted friendly to me through my time at high school and college, but I knew that she was after Squall. She was just dating her current _boyfriend_ to try to put me off her case, but I'm not stupid. She''d snag him from under my nose and he'll be under her love curse hypnosis or something if I didn't pay careful attention.

So with all that, I walked straight past her, like I didn't hear I word she said.

"_Okay_?" she said, feigning confusion, "Well, see you at the ball tonight!"

Yeah, I will see her at the ball. The ball, where I will be dancing with Squall.

As I walked into the ballroom, I spotted Squall straight away. He was- OH MY GOSH! He was giving a glass of punch to YUFFIE KISARAGI!

"Calm down, Rinoa," I said calming myself down, "It's not as if she's his date or anything, she's too young for him, right?".

With that in my mind, I walked over to Squall. He looked oh-so-handsome in his black suit. We'll look so good dancing together. He couldn't possibly decline a dance with me. I don't have a date and he doesn't either. Anyway, who could turn down a dance with me. _ME, _Rinoa Heartilly a.k.a. The most beautiful girl in the room. Add the pink strapless Armani I was wearing as a bonus.

"Good evening, Squall," I greeted him, trying to sound alluring.

"UH, I kind of go by Leon now," he stated.

Of all the times I had followed him home, he'd never looked more amazing than he did tonight. I didn't not notice that he didn't greet me back, but It's kind of his thing to go straight to the point. It's one of the things I love about him!

"Oh, but you've always gone bv Squall!" I replied.

"I know right!" Yuffie suddenly shouted out, "Squallie-kins here, apparently changed hus name a few months ago for no reason!"

I obviously ignored her. It wasn't only because it was incredibly rude for her to butt into our(Squall and I) conversation, but also, what impertinence, she trying to steal my man! She was exactly like Quistis, she was obviously after Squall. She was feigning friendliness and I knew it!

"Um, _okay_?" she said hesistantly after my response that never came, "I need to go to the bathroom".

Uh! She even spoke like Quistis with her fake "_Okays_?" After she left, I asked him.

"So, would you like to dance?" I asked, obviously expecting a "Yes, finally somebody got that creepy girl(Yuffie) away from me!". It didn't come.

"Um, sorry, I can't dance with you," he said.

"Oh, don't worry, I could tyeach you, I'm an amazing dancer," I replied cheerfully.

"It's not that, um, I know how to, but Yuffie's not here," he responded.

"How does that affect anything?" I questioned him, "It's not as if she's your date".

"Uh, she kind of _is_ my date".

I gasped dramatically as that, but I quickly recovered when I realised that he might thinkt hat I was desperate if I kept on looking shocked.

"Well, whatever, that doesn't matter," I announced trying to sound coy, "Dance with me!"

"Listen, I'm sorry, I really can't".

"Come on," I gently pleaded playfully, "Look into my eyes, you'll _like_ me, you'll _like_ me, did it work?"

"Look, Rina, Ranao, Runoa, whatever!" Squall said in a dark, but handsomely gruff voice, "You're pretty nice, but I already have a girlfriend".

"Who?" I asked sure that he was just playing hard-to-get.

"Yuffie".

"Her?!" I cried astonished.

"Yes,_ her_," he stated sounding quite annoyed at my referring to Yuffie like that.

I was almost about to faint. I don't know what from, Squall and I actually having a proper conversation, even though it wasn't exactly steering into the right direction. Or, the fear he produces when he's glaring at me.

"Yuffie?!" I shrieked, "But, she's so young compared to _you_ and she is _**SO **_annoying, she-".

"You have absolutely _**NO**_ right to say that!" he bellowed, "_You_ are the one who's annoying, I'm just one guy for heaven's sake, you can live without me!"

I was lost for words. By that time, everybody in the ballroom was staring at us.

"So, what did I miss?" Yuffie asked perkily. Oh _GOSH_, why _oh why_ of all the people in the room, she was the one who had to break the silence.

"Nothing, Let's go outside, Yuf," Squall said grabbing her wrist and began pulling her to the garden gently.

"NO, not until you tell me what was going on".

"It was nothing".

"Urgh!" Yuffie exclaimed giving up, "Whatever, you'll have to tell me later though, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Squall replied.

So with that, they walked out into the moonlit garden leaving me humiliated to the bone. That should be me with Squall, sitting closely together there stargazing and holding each other's hands, not _YUFFIE_! Then the crowd just continued dancing again, completely disregarding what had just happened just a moment ago. How _could_ they? How could _he_! How could _SHE_? Squall couldn't have turned down a dance with _ME_! Me, Rinoa Heartilly a.k.a. The most beautiful girl in the room for some time with _Yuffie Kisaragi_!

She was going PAY! The nerve of her! From this day forward, I, Rinoa Heartilly despises Yuffie Kisaragi. Hasn't she ever heard of respecting her elders. I was nineteen and she was only _seventeen_. She was _TWO_ years younger than me for heaven's sake. That would have to wait though. I had just fainted. Now, Squall will think that he made me faint and he would try to kiss me awake, just like in Sleeping Beauty. He would dump Yuffie and we would run away together into the moonlight. Oh, how wonderdul!

I felt a jolt wake me up form my beautiful dream of Squall. I, then, felt myself being lifted onto something curved, but also flat, it felt like a…. portable bed? Wait, ambulance sirens? So I must have been carried onto a hospital bed. I opened my eyes and I saw nurses and doctors rushing through long white corridors. I must be in the hospital right now. Maybe squall sat with me the whole way through the trip to the hospital. He must have held my hand. Maybe he realised his love for me and he had offered to lift me up onto my bed, but his offer was declined, because it was unsafe due to my condition.

Yuffie Kisaragi was probably off somewhere sobbing her heart out. She deserved it, but that wasn't enough. I needed to get my revenge and fast. I'll probably-. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep with dreams about Squall again. This time he was chasing after me in a game of tag and I was running away laughing and we fell into each other's arms and…

I hoped you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
